Bite Me?
by ZoiPavi
Summary: Myrnin is to find out if it's possible to fall in love with someone hundreds of years younger than himself.   CLAIRE AND SHANE ARE NOT TOGETHER. He thinks of her as a little sister.   Rated M just in case I decide to get a little steamy ;
1. A Short Introduction

**A/N - Hey guys, been planning a ClairexMyrnin for a while now, so I FINALLY GOT OFF MY BUTT AND WROTE IT UP! Just letting you know, my chapters are gonna be short, mostly. Well, for the start, anyway. So far I've only written one A4 for each chapter... so just enjoy it while it lasts, a'ight? XD Imma stop rambling now, and letcha readit. Hope you enjoy :3  
p.s. - I may be caught up in coursework, homework or exam revision at some points, so don't yell at me if I don't update sometimes. I'll try m'damn best!  
p.p.s. - Yes, I am from England. So yes, there may be British terminology in here somewhere.**

Claire arrived at the lab and groggily threw her backpack down onto the floor. Unfortunately, the zip had been open and she hadn't noticed (as she was still half asleep, due to her boss calling her in the middle of the night to come over). Her books and pens and other such junk flew out and spread across the floor. She cursed under her breath and crouched down to pack everything back up. As she was throwing her final couple of pens into her backpack, she felt suddenly aware that someone was behind her. She whipped around as quick as she could, and came face to face with a pale-faced, black shoulder-length haired crazy vampire. Myrnin. Her boss. Her incredibly insane, often adorable, protective, possessive and bloodthirsty boss. And he was only a couple of centimetres away from Claire. She felt... weird. She didn't know why, exactly. She was usually so used to Myrnin working this closely with her. Then she figured it out - it was because usually, this type of closeness involved breath tickling her face. Myrnin was a vampire - he didn't need any damned breath. Maybe that's why her spine was tingling.

"Okay, you're forgetting a couple of things, Myrnin." Claire said, pinching the bridge of her nose. She was attempting to keep her voice calm but she couldn't help lacing it with a bit of venom. She didn't exactly want to be stood yelling her head off at an insane vamp who was, to be honest, already looking a little bloodthirsty.  
"One, I'm not s'posed to be coming in for a couple of days, remember? You told me to get out because you were in one of your moods. And two, I'M A HUMAN. I need sleep, unlike you." Myrnin started to look slightly guilty and sheepish, with his hands clasped together in front of him, head bowed but looking up. Looking through his feathery eyelashes. Looking into her eyes.  
"I must apologise, Little Claire," he began. "But you know how I act - you should know better than to assume that I mean what I say when in one of my 'moods', as you called it." He flashed her a small smile. He looked like... a gentleman. Yet seductively dangerous, even with his fangs considerately folded away.  
"Hmph." Claire huffed. Her brief exhalation ruffled Myrnin's bouncy curls slightly. He lifted his head and tilted it to the side. He grinned again.  
"What?" Claire snapped. She was already annoyed that she had been dragged out of her lovely, warm bed so early. It just built up when somebody stared at her. Especially as she couldn't always tell what Myrnin was thinking. No-one could.  
"Oh, nothing..." Myrnin said, in a dreamlike state. His eyes had lowered to her lips, and were slowly making their way down to her neck, to her beating artery...  
"You're rather humorous whilst agitated, you know." he muttered, letting a small breath of a laugh escape his pale lips. Claire shivered as he reached out and traced her skin very lightly with the very tip of his long finger.  
"Myrnin... you're creepy in this mood. I don't like it. I have no idea if you're lucid or if you're about to snap."  
"Oh, about to snap, definitely." he replied in a serious tone, an air of innocence about him. The innocent look increased with his once again clasped hands, wide eyes focused on Claire.  
Studying her. Wishing to read her mind... he wanted to reach out and feel the longed-for warmth of her skin again, but resisted. He was being truthful - he was about to snap. But in a completely different way than Claire could have imagined.  
"Claire..." he whispered, and lunged forward, knocking the petite girl from her feet, causing them to both land in a heap on the cold lab floor.


	2. A Slight Encounter

**A/N - Hey again, guys! I hope you're still reading... if you aren't, I'll feel really unpopular. :( ~SadFace~ :P Soooo... I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I wrote a second one, just for you guys! Hope ya feel special! :'D 3 It's because I love you. I love you all. I honestly do. I even appreciate constructive criticism. And yeah, something I forgot to mention last chapter... Review, please? It'd really help me 3**

"MYRNIN!" Claire yelled, struggling to prop herself up onto her elbows. Myrnin's weight was... well, not exactly crushing her, but definitely creating an impact. He was staring at her.

Hungrily.

Guiltily.

And full of temptation... he wasn't moving away from her, either.  
"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?" Myrnin sighed, his eyes moving down, towards the hollow in Claire's pale neck, where her pulse was beating rapidly. She was... terrified.  
"I do not think I am even participating in the act of thinking, little one." he mumbled, before pressing his ice cold lips to her neck - all before she even had time to wonder whether he was completely lucid or not. No matter how uncomfortable Claire felt, Myrnin's lips made her gasp. In ecstasy, shock or fear, she had no idea. She felt his lips bend into a smirk against her flushing skin. He let his fangs unfold. Teasing her? Or was he about to...?  
"Claire, your scent... it's so... tantalising. Irresistible, even. You smell so delicious..." Claire was about to make a snarky comment referring to the perfume she had sprayed on the day before, but her mouth was paralysed, her voice lost somewhere deep in her throat. She swallowed as he pressed his fangs into her skin - enough pressure to feel and create tiny dimples, but not enough to penetrate the flesh.  
"Myrnin..." she whispered, petrified - yet letting the emotion overwhelm her at last.

And at that very moment, he did the most _annoying _thing - just as Claire was prepared to either die or become a vamp (well, technically, she'd be dead either way), Myrnin snapped his fangs back into place, smiled and trailed a slender, icy finger along her jawline.  
"Did you fall for it?" he asked simply. _**A joke? **_Claire thought to herself. _He was playing a goddamned __**joke?**_ Myrnin chuckled, a silky, fluid noise which made Claire's skin tingle more than it already was. She was still terrified, and therefore didn't want to move. She knew she was prey.  
"Myrnin... you have NO IDEA how much I want to stake you right now." she threatened. Myrnin chuckled yet again, his unneeded breath tickling her ear. It was sinister but... enjoyable?  
"Empty threats from vulnerable, blood-filled beings just tempt me all the more, Little Claire." he whispered. He still hadn't moved away from her. Something sent out the vibe that... he didn't want to.  
"It isn't an empty threat, Myrnin," she said, trying to keep her voice stable. "I threw some stakes into my backpack before I came here." Indeed she had. Myrnin traced her jawline again, ever the mischievous tension provider.  
"I believe you may find that it _is _an empty threat, little one. You see, even if you have come prepared, you wouldn't dare attack me. You know the consequences, and also how... perplexed I would be afterwards, to say the least." That, Claire had to admit, was true.

"So... um... would you mind getting off of me now?" Claire asked. Myrnin's mischievous grin faded, replaced with an agitated frown.  
"Oh... of course." he muttered, lost for words. Despite his claim, he still wouldn't move. He instead tilted his head down towards Claire's, and kissed her briefly on the lips. A cold, faint, gentle kiss that made her shiver and tingle. A kiss that made her want to cry, laugh, slap him, shout... but most of all, a kiss that made her want to kiss him back.

**:D Teeheee ^_^ the action will get more detailed, I promise you that. As long as you review. And help me. Help me figure out where the story's going. Help me with ideas. I have a basic outline, but y'know, 's always nice to have help ^_^ So yes. Review. Click that button. Do it.**

**p.s. Please? Rude of me to forget my manners. Amelie would murder me. And in fact, she will prob'ly be mentioned sooner or later. Just a warning. See y'all next time :D**


	3. A Little Contemplation

**A/N - Okay, so. First of all, this is all that I've previously planned, so from here on out, it's completely from imagination! So it may take longer for updates and stuffs :P Secondly, I don't do POVs... I suck at writing from a person's perspective, so I tend to just focus on a particular character. Obviously it'll have labels so you don't get too confused ^_^ I love ya, and keep reading. And REVIEW! DON'T MAKE ME BEG!**

**A FOCUS ON SHANE**

Shane woke up on the couch and stretched, yawning. His xbox controller had been tipped onto the floor during his nap and his empty beer cans had also failed to stay upright. He glanced around the room and noticed a funny sound which was rarely heard in the Glass House - complete silence.

He sat up, scratched his sharp, stubbled cheek and padded into the kitchen. The stench of day-old chilli penetrated his nostrils, and the invasion of spices caused him to sneeze. There was a note on the table from Claire. _Sweet kid, _Shane thought fondly to himself, picking up the note. She hadn't been in Morganville for that long, but was already pretty damn streetwise. _I guess that's what you get from hanging out with a chick like Eve. _Shane decided to read the note - it wasn't really the best option to ignore stuff in Morganville.

**S, E + M**

**Gone to Myrnin's lab, got a call from him in the night. Don't know when I'll be back - probably around noon, if not earlier. Don't worry about me. And Shane - put your damn socks away, they're stinkin' up the house.**

**- CB. x**

That was the only problem in Shane's eyes. Myrnin. He'd already nearly drained her once, at least. _If anybody hurts that kid, _Shane thought, working himself up. _I'll kill them. ESPECIALLY HIM. That kid's like a little sister to me. That kid's like... Lyssa._

**NORMAL FOCUS!**

Claire still had no idea what the hell Myrnin thought he was doing. Well, obviously he knew what he was doing - even though he was insane, he was pretty damned intelligent. So what made him think it was perfectly normal to nearly fang her then freaking KISS her?  
_**AND WHY AM I FREAKING LETTING HIM? **_Claire screamed to herself in her mind.  
Myrnin's lips were so cold, but drawing Claire further into the passion of the kiss. She tried to concentrate on moving, and eventually broke away, leaving him with a confused and upset expression.  
"Does my breath wreak an unpleasant smell?" Myrnin asked in a joking manner, but a flash of panic sped across his face.  
"No, Myrnin. It's just... I should... I should go..." Myrnin sighed angrily and leaped up, turning his back on Claire. He was shaking.  
"Myrnin? I'm sorry, Myr-"  
"LEAVE!" he yelled, sitting down heavily on his couch. Claire widened her eyes and swiftly left through the portal she had previously entered through.

**Okay, you made me beg! -Falls to knees- please please please PLEASE REVIEW! :D I seriously need help from now on, 'cause now I have no idea what to do. 3 Loves to everyone :D**


	4. A Brief Wonder

**A/N - Hey guys! I'm so sorry I lied to you about updating last Sunday... guess it's been a while since then, huh? :P Well the truth is, I posted the A/N at a sleepover. And I slept a LOT on the Sunday to catch up. Since then I've been at school, doing homework and coursework, college applications (which is all sent off now) blahblahblah... but today, Today I'm ILL! I'm in pain! So I decided to finally update. Don't be mad at me! I love you!**

"Where the hell have you been?" Michael asked as soon as Claire entered the Glass House living room. Evidently, he hadn't read the swiftly-scribbled note.  
"I left a note to explain. It was on the kitchen table. Didn't you see it?"  
"Obviously not." Michael replied. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he looked pretty damn peeved.  
"Well that isn't my problem. I definitely left it. I'm going to bed." Claire snapped, turning her back on him. It was very rare of her to snap at Michael, but she was _pissed. _She clambered up the stairs to her room and slammed her bedroom door behind her. DAMN, it felt good to treat something like crap. She threw herself onto her bed and passed out into a coma-like snooze.

A few hours later she was woken up by someone knocking hesitantly on her bedroom door.  
"CB?" sounded the voice of Eve. She sounded slightly nervous.  
"Can I come in?" she asked. As if it mattered - she was already sneaking in through the door. She clomped over in her platform goth boots, adorned with buckles and a few spikes at each toe. Claire felt sorry for anyone Eve would ever kick whilst wearing them. Eve sat on Claire's bed, and even though Claire's face was embedded into the pillow, she knew Eve looked slightly shifty.  
"What." Claire said, muffled. It wasn't exactly a question - for once, she was too tired for questions.  
"Michael's worried about you." Eve replied.  
"Michael's always worried about me," Claire retorted spitefully. She didn't know what was up with her. "It's not as if I'm a goddamned baby. I can look out for myself. But he doesn't see that. He lets _you _take care of yourself. Why doesn't he spend his time worrying about you?" She'd lifted her head away from the pillow by this time and was staring Eve out. Eve's eyes had widened, which was emphasised by her dark makeup. She looked a little frightened as she stood abruptly.  
"What's gotten into you?" she asked, fury starting to edge its way into her voice.  
"Nothing, _Mom._" Claire replied. She sat up on her duvet and rubbed her head.  
"Look, Claire. We're not against you here. We just want to know what's up so we can help you. You know that, right?" Eve said, calming down and sitting back on Claire's bed, with a sigh.  
"Is that too much to ask?"  
"Yes." Claire replied, but then sighed and fiddled with a loose thread on her duvet cover.  
"C'mon. Tell Aunty Eve." Eve said softly, grinning. She was returning to her normal self, kind and funny. As was Claire, who looked down at the duvet.  
"Well... you know Myrnin..."  
"Yes, all too well, thank you." Eve responded bitterly.  
"Well, you know how crazy he gets sometimes..." Eve's eyes widened once more.  
"He didn't... y'know..." her voice trailed off, and she instead mimed fangs in the neck.  
"No, he didn't. D'you see any fang marks on me?" Claire replied. Eve inspected her friend up close, and leaned back when she was satisfied that she wasn't damaged in any way. She looked relieved, but her eyes were still enquiring.  
"He... he kissed me." Claire said, as calm as she could. Eve's mouth dropped open in shock. She looked like a cartoon.  
"He... you... I... he... huh?" she stammered.  
"I know." Claire replied.

They were still involved in their conversation, discussing the details and what to do, when Shane slammed through the front door. The urgent whispering with Michael started instantly. Eve sighed.  
"I have no idea what to do, Claire. You're single. But dating that guy would be totally insane... we'd probably get home one day and you'd be dead."  
"I know." Claire repeated. That was pretty much all her side of the conversation consisted of.  
"But… I can't decide for you, Claire-Bear. Just… follow your heart, huh?" Eve finished, standing up and walking away. That was creepy - heart-to-heart conversations happened often with Eve, but they usually ended in them giggling. Claire lay back on her bed and sighed, staring at her roof. She was so spaced out she didn't hear Shane's footsteps bounding up to her door.  
"Claire? C'n I come in?" he asked. Claire sighed and told him yes. He nudged his way in through the door, holding a tray with a bowl of hot, sweet-smelling chilli.  
"Thought you might be hungry." he said. His voice was soft, obviously worrying he might aggravate her.  
"Thanks." she replied. But she didn't take the tray, leading him to place it on the floor. She let a couple of tears slide out of her eyes.  
"Hey, hey. No need to cry." Shane said, sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her. She let herself lean into him, feeling safe. He rocked her back and forth gently, until she calmed down.

**A/N - Very very sorry for the lack of action or humour in this one, I didn't expect myself to get writer's block. Luckily it should all fall into place because I have the story figured out to a point :) Promise I'll update soon. I love you all! And for God's sake, review!**


	5. A Sudden Shock

**A/N- - HELLO EVERYONE! Once again, I am so so so sorry I didn't update soon enough! I've been guilt-tripping myself about it for the past few days. Once again, I apologise for the shortness of this chapter. Lalalala, I've missed you. I wish you reviewed more, though. ~hinthint~ Well, ENJOY!**

**A FOCUS ON MYRNIN**

He was scurrying around his lab frantically, trying (and failing) to take his mind off what he had done. Poor, innocent, sweet Claire... poor, easily-corrupted human...~  
The feeling that was infiltrating his chest was foreign to Myrnin, and he almost had no idea what it was until he thought of Ada.

Guilt.

Not that he'd done anything too awful to Claire. He'd only forced himself on her without any consent whatsoever. He hadn't killed her. He picked up odd, mismatched vials containing liquids and powders of varying colour, not even acknowledging that they could be highly dangerous if they came into contact with each other. He was just trying to take his mind off Claire. He crushed a couple of vials in his iron grip, and banged his fist against the table as they shattered in his hand, with an outraged cry of "DAMN!". However, it wasn't the shattered glass shredding and embedding itself into his skin that bothered him - the pain was minimal, and it would heal soon enough. It was the fact that small, enchanting Claire was forbiddenly coursing through every squiggle of his brain. Just - there. Constantly. He had to see her. He was hungry, he was irrational, he was determined. And he wasn't caged up. He opened up a portal to Claire's house, and stepped through with liquid movement, swift and silent.

**NORMAL FOCUS**

Claire had no idea how long she had been slumped against Shane's side, but it had been a while. She could tell - her chilli had gone cold and lost all appeal.  
"Thank God for microwaves." Shane commented, as she tasted a spoonful and cringed, shuddering. They shared a chuckle over the cooled food and hugged again. He really was useful for cheering her up - he was like a rarely-annoying older brother. He couldn't bear to see her hurt - especially after he'd already lost his real sister. He was brilliant. Except...  
"So... are you ready to tell me about what happened with Myrnin? I want to make sure my stake's sharp enough." That. He had absolutely no tact. Most guys didn't. Well, except Michael. Claire sighed, picked up her bowl, exited her darkened room and walked downstairs.  
"Guess not." Shane muttered to himself, and stalked off to his own room. Claire reheated her dinner, and until the sizzling spicyness hit her tongue, she didn't realise how ravenous she was. She wolfed it down, barely chewing (despite all that her parents had told her as an infant). Eve waltzed into the room and gave her a sideways glance.  
"Cheered up, CB?" She asked. Claire nodded, her mouth full with the last of the contents of her bowl. She swallowed and smiled.  
"I'm feeling fine now. I just... I still don't know what to do. I don't want to let it bother me."  
"That's the attitude! Love life and don't give a shit about bloodsuckers!" Eve giggled.  
"Excuse me, ladies. But I don't take kindly to you badmouthing my kind. Especially you, Eve." Michael said out of the blue. The girls shrieked and jumped, bursting into a fit of giggles. Michael, as always, had entered the room silently. He wasn't being grumpy - he had that beautiful, angelic smile on his face. He walked swiftly behind Eve and began tickling her ribs and her hips, causing the girl to scream and fall into hysterical giggles. Claire felt that what she was seeing was too personal, and began to back out of the room.  
"CB!" Eve shrieked, still giggling. "Help me!" Claire grinned and shook her head.  
"No thanks. I think Michael has it covered."  
"You BITCH!" Eve spluttered, the end of her sentence surging into another scream. Claire smiled at her friends as Michael released his torturing grip on Eve, and spun her to face him.  
"You've got chilli in your teeth." Eve shot at Claire, grinning, before sinking into a very personal-looking kiss with Michael. Claire retreated, letting the door swing closed behind her. She didn't know what to do with herself - she didn't care much for the TV, and video games were no fun without Shane, who was upstairs. She decided to settle herself in the hidden room above her head and read a book. She finally chose which to read and pressed the hidden button to reveal the staircase, shut herself in and began to ascend. She was surrounded by darkness, but even the vampire hidden in the murky black of the room could sense her. He closed his hand around her mouth, foiling her attempt at screaming, and dragged her to the wall as she dropped the book.

**So, any guesses for who grabbed her in the dark? I know it seems fairly obvious. But I wanted to leave a little tension. I'll try and do this sooner this time - I have plenty free time so let's hope! I love you all. Honestly. I do.**


	6. A Sweet Moment

**A/N - Eeeee! I did it! I created Chapter SIX! Mwehehehe! I apologise that my chapters are rather short, but I always do that... Blahh... I hope you enjoy it! I couldn't resist! And for those of you who guessed who attacked Claire, I apologise but I deceived you. Enjoy!**

"Now, now, Claire. Stop that screaming at once." the smooth, velvety male voice breathed in her ear. He was unsettlingly close, and even though Claire couldn't see anything in the dark room, she recognised the voice, with a sick feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. She felt as if she was going to be killed. It was possible - the vampire was sadistic and creepy, and had always wanted Claire's blood on his hands. Or down his throat. Most likely the latter.  
"Now. I may move my hand in a few moments, as long as you promise not to scream." Claire shook her head ferociously and did the only thing she could to try and get him to unwillingly move his hand - she bit down. HARD. Even though she wasn't a vamp, she had to admit in her head, it felt pretty satisfying. His growl echoed through all corners of the room, replacing the unsettling feeling in Claire's stomach.  
"You little bitch." he remarked, his eyes flaring red. François slapped her with such force that she pretty much flew across the room - landing next to a body. A vampire's body. Held in place by a stake.

Myrnin.

Claire repressed a scream as François jumped towards her, landing in a crouch.  
"I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with you, little one." he growled. She could just hear the smirk in his chilling voice. She couldn't help but let out a terrified whimper. Well, who wouldn't when they were faced with death? He was blabbering on to himself, trying to frighten Claire, about how sweet her blood had tasted when he nearly drained her that one time, and how he would enjoy draining what was left. As he was wittering on about blood, Claire's hand inched backwards little by little, until she could feel the stake. François thought she was retreating, and let out a low, menacing chuckle.  
"I do love it when they back away," he commented. "It makes them seem so... innocent." In one quick flash of movement, she turned and pulled the stake from Myrnin, allowing him to arch his back and give a roar of pain. François had failed to stop her, and now growled ferociously, growing angrier, and hungrier.  
"Now, that was stupid, wasn't it, Claire?" he threatened. In a blur which Claire couldn't see, Myrnin had François by the throat against the wall, growling a LOT louder than he usually did.

"Actually, my dear friend, I believe what YOU tried to do was the foolish thing." Claire felt her way to a corner as the fight broke out, and cowered there as she heard the noises of two vamps beating the crap out of each other. She wiped at her neck where François had been so close... _I could've... I could've died..._ she thought to herself, cradling her knees and hoping with all her might that the vamp fight would not carry its way over to her corner.

After a while, her face was soaked with tears, her eyes were sore and her throat ached, dry from choking back all the unshed tears. She finally heard a body hit the floor with a dull _thud. _Whoever had won sauntered over to Claire, who was positive she would be drained. She felt a hand clasp her wrist and pull her up. The vampire reached behind himself and flicked the lightswitch. Claire was facing a beautiful vampire, with curling hair to his shoulders. He was smiling, with bloodless scratches on his face, and rips through his clothes.  
"Myrnin... you saved me." Claire breathed. She knew it sounded cheesy, but hey, what else can you say to a hot vamp who saved your life from a hungry dead cannibal?  
"Yes." Myrnin replied, his eyes crinkling slightly with the huge smile on his face.  
"You... you could have lost. I could have died."  
"Well, do not forget who is in your presence. Your death is still possible." Claire knew he was joking, but she still felt very uneasy about it. Her nose was leaking a little blood, so Myrnin... he could very well have been starving. She hastily wiped the red liquid from her face and looked up at Myrnin.  
"Did you...?" she mimed fangs in the neck and pointed to the limp body of François. She hoped to God Myrnin moved it before anyone else came up here. Myrnin nodded solemnly.  
"I had to, child. Otherwise he'd still be here, am I right?" Claire considered that, and gave him a grin full of genuine gratitude.  
"Claire... you're innocent. So innocent... I must leave before I do something I regret." Little did she know, leaving would be the thing he would regret. Unless he had her first. He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders, and, seeing the fear in her eyes, he smiled, leaned down, and pressed his lips to hers. This time, Claire didn't back away.

**EEEEEEEE! I couldn't resist! I love them. Please review, I'm happy with people reviewing at the moment but I'd appreciate it if more reviewed! And by the way, thank you for SPAMMING me until I reviewed. You know who you are!**


	7. A Beautiful Realisation

**And here is my next masterpiece! I really hope you like it as much as I liked writing it :3**

As she was pressing her lips against Myrnin's ice cold ones, Claire felt a shimmer of excitement and a tingle of something along the lines of _RED FLAG! STOP! THIS IS WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS! _But she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, and concentrated on Myrnin. He was so cold, but she couldn't help continuing to press her lips against his. Once he was sure she wasn't going to slap or scream at him, he had stopped pinning her by her shoulders and had moved his hands down to cradle the delicate curves of her waist, pulling her close to him. He wanted to bite her, he could hear her heart beating, he could almost feel the blood pumping through her lips as they collided with his, but he couldn't bring himself to. Claire was too sweet, and her kisses felt like fresh, cool air after being trapped in a stuffy, hot, claustrophobic room. Claire's hands were now on Myrnin's arms. She wasn't used to this - she'd never really made out with anyone before, not like this. She didn't know what to do with her hands, so settled for tentatively resting them on his sleeves.  
Myrnin was so grateful that Claire wasn't backing away in fear or fury. She had no idea - and neither had he until it happened - how much he needed this.

The kiss deepened, and their lips parted further, pressing with more force. Myrnin felt Claire's hands grip his arms tighter momentarily as his tongue (accidentally?) touched her lower lip. _She likes this._ Myrnin thought to himself in relief. He pulled Claire closer to him, gripping her, fitting her body to his like a jigsaw as his need for her grew, as his want grew, and as he fell in love with her. Claire, on the other hand, was thinking, as always. She was remembering a time when Myrnin had threatened her, and Michael had come to her rescue. _Don't ever let him get that close to you again. I like Myrnin, but he can't be trusted. You know that. _That was what he'd said. Of course she knew she couldn't trust a vampire such as _Myrnin. _She'd been told by all her friends, and even the man himself. Even he knew he wasn't to be trusted. Once again, she pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind and locked them away, and tensed her grip on Myrnin's arms again.

It was surprising for Claire that Myrnin was the first one to break away. He was now cupping the back of her head, and staring down at her flushed, fragile face, which contained a dazed smile willing to get out.  
"That was wrong." Myrnin said in a flat voice. Claire snapped from her daze.  
"Yup." she replied.  
"That was… so very wrong." he said again, his eyes taking on a peculiar shine.  
"Yup." Claire repeated.  
"Would you like me to…?" Myrnin gestured vaguely at thin air, asking if she wished him to leave. Claire shook her head, tried to speak, failed, cleared her throat and tried again.  
"No. Stay." _RED FLAG. RED FLAG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU STUPID? RED FLAG, DAMMIT! __**SHUT UP!**_ Claire argued with herself in her head. She sat on the delicate, Victorian sofa awkwardly, staring up at Myrnin. He had a hunger in his eyes, the like which she had never seen before. It wasn't bloodlust, she realised. It was just… it was lust, all on its own. As he licked his already dampened, puffy lips, he could still taste her mouth on his, and it was oh so sweet. He wanted more of her, he wanted her all to himself, and he wanted her _now. _He sat next to her, took her hand in his and turned it so her palm was facing upwards. He raised it to his lips and very softly kissed her skin, her pulse beating against his lips.

"Do you have any idea," he mumbled, his lips dangerously pressed against her vein. "How horrific this could turn out, how dangerous it is?" he enquired, his lips still against her pale skin.  
"Yes.." Claire sighed. She knew all too well. Especially when Myrnin was in one of his crazy moods. ".. I know." she concluded. Myrnin raised his eyes to her. Those big, beautiful dark eyes full of expression. She felt as if she was falling into them, drowning… She didn't know who kissed who this time. It was a blur. It was slightly awkward however, as they were both still sitting upright. Myrnin was just leaning into Claire to get her to lie back when the metallic chimes of her phone started up. She pulled away and checked the screen. _Eve calling. _She sighed.  
"Yeah?" she asked, a little resigned as she held the phone to her ear.  
"Claire? Where did you go? You just up and disappeared." Eve said. She didn't sound frantic. But worried enough.  
"Hidden room. I went there for some peace." Claire replied, hoping her friend wouldn't take it the wrong way.  
"Ah. Well, we're going to bed. Get your butt down here so we know you're safe, or I'll come up there and kick your ass." And she hung up. As much as Claire wanted to defy Eve's orders and stay up in the hidden room, she couldn't risk Eve coming upstairs and seeing Myrnin. A slightly ruffled Myrnin. Holding Claire's hand. Myrnin looked at her and shrugged.

"I have to leave?" he only just made it a question, as if he was hoping for her to say no. However, Claire sighed and nodded.

"Unfortunately." she replied. Myrnin smiled with a hint of loss, and conjured a portal. He gave Claire an adorable salute as he disappeared into thin air, leaving her to flatten her hair, get up and walk back into reality. _I made out with a vampire today. _She thought on her way downstairs. _I made out with a vampire, and it was… amazing._

**I hope you appreciate my early Claire x Myrnin action! Show your appreciation by reviewing. I KNOW I only put up the last chapter yesterday, but I have no reviews yet :( Don't give me a sadface! You made me do a sadface! Hopefully I won't have to do those that often! I lurve you.**


	8. Something Strange

**A/N - Hello to all you lovely, beautiful fans! I love you all. I'm very sorry I haven't updated again, been stuck once again! Plus, I will be updating less frequently now, as the exams have now started! Four weeks into the future and I should be a better person for updating :) This is all from the top of my head, so yeah, do NOT blame me if it sucks!  
p.s. yes, blame me. it will suck.**

Claire awoke in her bed, with no idea how it had happened. She opened her eyes only to squeeze them tightly shut again - the sunlight was pouring violently into her room, showering everything with a golden sheen. She rubbed her eyes, hard, and forced them open to strain against the burst of light. For a second, she thought it was still the weekend, but when she checked her cellphone, the day was Monday. It was one of those early summer mornings where the sun streamed early through each open window, bright enough to fool any unwary person into believing it was late in the day. Claire was still awake early, though. Plenty of time to grab a shower and some breakfast. Hell, why not some coffee, too? The stuff was in the kitchen. She wasn't too lazy to assemble it.

She dragged her overly-tired butt downstairs and shuffled to the kitchen. Eve was in there, clomping around in her heavy boots and singing some Nine Inch Nails song which Claire vaguely knew. She dragged herself over to the counter and hip-bumped her best friend out of the way, grinning with fatigue. Eve squealed and flicked flour at her. She was _baking? _Claire stared at the bowl of cakemix for a few seconds, before shrugging and getting her cup.

"What's the occasion?" Claire said, holding back a yawn and pouring coffee into her mug. Eve was still humming, but stopped momentarily to say, "Hm?"

"There must be an occasion if you're baking. Nobody gets food poisoning for no reason." Eve laughed and carried on stirring the mix in the bowl.

"Just... hmm." she replied, distracting herself. Claire waved a slow hand in front of her friends face.

"Are you in there? Eve?" she said, before sitting down at the kitchen table. Eve was grinning to herself. Claire sighed and sipped her coffee. Eve buzzed around before finally taking a seat opposite Claire. Even then she couldn't keep still.

"It's just... so awesome, y'know?" she said, distantly.

"What is?" Claire said. She was getting a little weirded out. Eve didn't usually act like this. She'd usually come right out and tell Claire what was on her mind. Claire sighed again, drained her coffee and put it in the sink.

"Your kitchen duty." she pointed out to Eve, who just grinned manically and jumped up to scrub the very few dishes.

Claire walked upstairs to dress herself. She didn't have too many clothes which she thought were too impressive, just enough to not look like garbage. She was just taming her hair into submission when her cell rang. She didn't recognise the number.

"Hello?" she asked cautiously. She instantly cringed when she recognised the voice at the other end of the line.

"Freak, meet me in Common Grounds after your stupid advanced classes. I need tutoring."

"You can't tell me what to do, Monica. And, if my classes are so advanced, technically, they aren't stupid." Claire replied, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'll pay. But if you give me the wrong answers, I'm getting my money back. And your face gets pounded, bitch." Claire completely didn't doubt that last threat. Monica Morrell had done much more than just pound her face in. She was the whole reason she ended up in the Glass House. In fact, in some weird way, maybe Claire could thank her for that. Not much, though. Monica had hung up, and Claire grabbed her backpack, ready for classes at TPU. Some things never changed in Morganville.

Except, maybe, the fact that she felt as if she was walking through cloud.

Myrnin.

That was all she was capable of thinking of. Sure, he creeped her the hell out, but he could be sweet.

She didn't stop thinking about him all through her classes, but she still aced her pop quizzes, and noted everything down that she needed. She was just escaping class when her cell sent out its ultrasonic message again. She answered the call.

"Claire. Lab. Instantly." Myrnin said, then hung up.

Well, Queen Bitch Monica and her cohorts would have to wait. Three crazy psychopaths who would no doubt kill her if she didn't turn up didn't seem as important as an insane vampire who made out with her who could also kill her in much more painful ways.

**I know it's short. I'm still stuck :( so I'm adding in another Claire and Myrnin sexy scene ;) It will be better than the last one. I shall try and make it a little more exciting in future, I'm just so damn stuck!**

**Btw, any guesses for why Eve's so delusionally happy? ;) Love y'all.**


	9. Sex And Violence

**A/N - Finally done the sexy scene! Hope you like it! I have now finished school forever so hopefully if I don't get writer's block yet again, I will update more frequently :D I do love you all, even though I haven't received any reviews recently! ~HINT HINT~ Enjoyyyy...**

Claire wandered into Myrnin's lair, a little more creeped out than she should have been. For one thing, the wall sconces were all unlit, so the room had a generally old-school horror movie gloom feel. Secondly, the lab was completely and utterly silent, which was unusual. She was usually always confronted with the calming sound of unknown substances bubbling, fizzing or hissing at her, and Myrnin tapping away at something. But she couldn't see him. Couldn't sense him anywhere near her (mainly because she didn't have crazy vamp senses). Claire knew her way to the sofa, even in the dark, and cautiously felt her way there, groping blindly with her hands, recognising everything. She finally found the soft Victorian-styled couch, and tried perching on it - only to jump up, squealing in shock, because she had just sat on _Myrnin._

"Oh, hello, Claire." he said quietly, his smooth, silken voice drifting from the darkness and hitting Claire's ears from all angles.

"Do excuse me. I just needed… a little rest." Myrnin said again, adding a small, predatory sounding chuckle to the end of his claim. Claire shuddered - she didn't like hearing that edge in his voice… that edge that made him sound so… _bitey. _That was the only word she could use to describe it as.

"Uhm. I… I don't…" Claire stuttered, and she heard Myrnin's sigh ripple through the air. The sound came from no particular direction, even though she knew exactly where he was - watching her.

"Do speak properly, child. It does no good to stutter like an imbecile faced with a problem." Claire had to admit, she took offence to that. Sure, she was stuttering. But that was because Myrnin made her nervous. Why wouldn't he? He was perfectly capable of murdering her at any second. The part that hurt her was the 'imbecile'. If she was so stupid, why was she working for him, damnit?

But still, she couldn't stop herself blushing - she couldn't help focusing on their previous encounter. She shivered and tried to stop herself. Myrnin would be able to sense the blood flowing through her face, and in fact, he'd be able to see it. Stupid vampire benefits. Out of her sight, Myrnin dampened his lips. He couldn't stop himself letting out a growl from deep within his throat. Claire shivered. She hadn't noticed, but as she ran her hands over her arms, she discovered she had come up in goose pimples. Myrnin could sense that the vulnerable girl standing nervously before him was trembling. He grinned to himself as he realised it was a mixture of fear and _lust, _of all things, that was making her quake. Claire was indeed feeling an incredible amount of fear, and decided to shuffle away from the predator in the dark, who was watching her intently. In an incredible flash of movement, Myrnin reached out and grabbed Claire by the wrist - not firm enough to hurt the girl, but enough to hold her in place. Claire released a shocked gasp at his icy touch. Myrnin chuckled, and laced it with a growl.

"Claire… I haven't been able to stop you coursing my mind since we last met. You're… different. From everyone. Your mind is so… pure, and innocent. I am of no doubt that your blood is of the same quality." he purred. From his first word, he had elegantly risen to a standing position, towering above the adolescent, now trembling even more, and closing her in, slowly. Claire swallowed, and tried to gather herself. She tried to resist him, no matter how reckless she wanted to be.

"Myrnin, I-"

"Silence, little Claire. Do not speak. Do not…. Dare… reject me…" Myrnin said, his voice descending into a whisper, his face tilting down to hers. She looked up at where she pictured his beautiful eyes to be, and Myrnin, with perfect vision, corrected her stare. He held her gaze, and even though she couldn't see a thing, she let out a whimper and could feel his eyes boring into hers.

"Don't play your mind tricks, Myrnin… don't control me…" she whispered. Myrnin grinned, fangs unfolded, and placed his free hand on the girl's neck.

"Oh, Claire. If only you knew… I'm not making you feel anything. This is entirely of your own choice-" he couldn't finish his sentence, because Claire had jumped up carefully and forced her lips against his. Even Myrnin was so taken aback that he nearly lost his grip of her, but not quite. He supported her via her hips, until he backed her against the wall and his hands were free to roam. He made sure his fangs didn't press too hard into her lip, but didn't snap them back just yet. He needed her to feel comfortable, he needed her to get used to the fangs, the body temperature, the reflexes. He NEEDED her to accept him for what he was. A vampire. _Bloodsucker. _And oh, how much he wanted her blood at that precise moment. He couldn't suppress the growl that wanted to escape from his throat, and once it escaped, Claire let out a tiny whimper. A whimper of _delight. _She felt so… alive. Which was ironic, as technically, her lover was dead. She'd never been in this situation before, never been involved in anything so full of lust, but she seemed to know exactly what to do. All she needed to do was follow her instincts. She coiled one arm around Myrnin's icy neck, and buried the other in his hair, pulling him tighter, pressing him against her. Her body was crushed to his, with just enough pressure to make her gasp, but allow her to breathe. Her breathing was becoming shallower and quicker anyway due to her excitement. She pressed her lips to his with more force, and silently begged him to bite her…. She didn't know what came over her, but she felt the urge, the NEED to have his fangs sink into her skin - the idea had suddenly become so appealing to her, so exciting and adventurous. Myrnin could sense that she wanted something, could sense her begging through her body language, her quickened pulse. He was very, _very _tempted in himself to bite her, and HARD, but some part of him, some humane feeling stopped him. He softened the kiss, and eventually pulled away. His glittering eyes stared at Claire's flushed face, and he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He shook his head and smiled sadly. Even if Claire couldn't see a thing, she could feel the motion.

"What's wrong?" she whispered. "Is somebody here?" Myrnin shook his head again and let Claire down to the floor once again, after pressing his icy lips to her forehead.

"We must stop, little one." he replied in a hushed voice. Claire wobbled when she was on her feet, but only because she had been pressed against the wall for what seemed like hours. Luckily, Myrnin was still supporting her.

"But-"

"Don't protest, Claire. You have admitted, you know how dangerous this is. You have no idea… no idea how close I was to…." he broke off, but stroked Claire's neck affectionately, running his cool fingers over her beating artery. Claire sighed, and nodded.

"I can't imagine what I'd do if I killed yet another assistant…." Myrnin mumbled. He was trying to joke, but he had forgotten that Claire could not see in the dark, couldn't see his playful grin. Claire's eyes widened. _Is that all I am to him? _She thought to herself. _I'm… just another assistant? Does he do this to every __**fucking **__assistant he ever gets? _She was fuming inside now, and just wanted to go home. She felt her way to the lights, and switched them on. The sudden brightness even made Myrnin blink. Claire concentrated, hard, and opened a portal to the Glass House. She didn't say a word.

"Please don't leave." Myrnin whispered, something grasping his voice. He hadn't realised he'd offended her. Claire glanced back once, then stepped through, letting the portal snap closed behind her.

"I love you." Myrnin said to the place Claire had just occupied, and the words reflected from the walls into the near-empty room.

**Eeeeee yay! Review please. I miss you :( Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far and have favourited etc... Loves!**


	10. Beauty Is Strange

**A/N - Hello again! I know, what's wrong with me? I update so slowly! I thought I'd never do this chapter! Hehehe... anyways I am very sorry I deceived you all in the last chapter as there was neither sex nor violence... it was a song I was listening to at the time and I didn't know what else to call it. Anyways. we haven't heard from Eve in a while, have we...?**

"A modelling contract?" Michael repeated, a frown creasing his angelic face. Eve's black lips spread into a very wide, very wild grin as she nodded rapidly.

"For alternative models!" she squeaked, clapping her hands together before taking the sheet of paper back from Shane, who was regarding it with a screwed up face. The residents of the Glass House now knew why Eve had been so bizarrely happy, why she had been bouncing around with joy. It was a weird image - a girl in full on goth get-up bouncing and squealing with joy. She was incredibly jittery, and couldn't stop jiggling her fishnet-clad legs.

"So… uh, how did you manage to get this again?" Michael asked, a look of concern covering him. It was understandable - hardly anything that came around in Morganville was legit. Eve grinned and shrugged.

"It sounds crazy, but so is everything else around here, right? I got approached when I went for the groceries. It was a goth couple. They said I'd be perfect.

"Did they, now." Shane retorted, his eyebrows raising at his friend and housemate.

"What?" Eve said, still cheerful. "It's not as if they came up to me and said outright, 'hey, goth chick, wanna do some naked photoshoots with us?' Seriously. I can fend for myself, y'know." Michael's face became even more worried at the mention of 'glamour' modelling.

"They're ah… they're not gonna make you strip or anything, right? Seriously, Eve. SO not a good idea." Eve giggled and shook her head.

"You should know me by now, Michael. I wouldn't let them near me if I was stripping, let alone with a camera." Michael and Shane still looked pretty apprehensive. But, they knew as well as anyone, that once Eve had her mind set on something, there was no taking her away from it.

"Well, at least I know Claire Bear's happy for me. Right, CB?" Eve smiled. When Claire didn't react, Eve's scarily sweet smile descended into a pout."You… you _do _support me, right, Claire?" Michael sighed and rose from his seat, gracefully walked over to Eve, and slid his arm around her.

"Eve, we're all supportive. We all know you'd make it - you're gorgeous. But… it's just… a little seedy is all." Eve let a little smidge of blush fight its way to freedom from her white makeup, but stayed pouting.

"I understand that, but dude, they aren't vamps. They're legit, honestly." Eve now rose from her chair, forcing Michael to let his arm flop to his side. "I'm gonna do it. If you guys don't come with me, someone else will. I'm sure they will. But seriously…. This is my _chance._" Those were Eve's last words before she left the room and ascended to her bedroom. The housemates looked at each other in silence, until Michael sighed."I'll go talk to her some more." he said, his tone dejected, as he pushed open the door to leave the room. Shane eyed Claire and shrugged."You don't… you don't think she'll actually go for it, do you?" Claire stammered. Shane raised his shoulders in another shrug."Who knows, Claire? No one can prise Eve from her dreams until they come crashing down for real." Claire nodded in agreement and sighed, resting her chin on her palms. Shane tilted his head slightly."Are you alright, Claire? Like, for sure? You've been a little… off… for a couple days." Claire raised her eyes to his and smiled weakly."I'm fine, Shane." she replied, rising from her seat and heading toward the door."It's just that Myrnin's been working me more than usual recently." _Well, that's one way to put it… _she thought to herself. Shane eyed her critically for a moment, then shrugged and stood to make some coffee."You want one?" he asked simply, indicating towards the filter. Claire shook her head and grinned."No. But thanks. I'm gonna go and take a nap, I think." Shane shrugged again and grinned."Your loss. I make a mean mocha." Claire laughed as she exited the room. For once, Shane was actually right about something. Even if it was just coffee.

As she entered her room and closed her door, her cell beeped. The only thing she saw on her screen were three words: 'You're dead, freak.'"Monica." Claire groaned, glaring at the message. Monica's threats weren't…. well, threatening, anymore. They'd gotten a little repetitive. She deleted the message without hesitation, and placed it on her bedside cabinet. She lay on her bed and stared at the roof. Myrnin was still coursing constantly through her mind, his cheeky smile, his playful eyes and his smooth, velvety-accented voice. But then she remembered.

"_I can't imagine what I'd do if I killed yet another assistant…" he mumbled. Claire felt her heartbeat quicken, whilst Myrnin was blissfully unaware of how much that small statement hurt her. She didn't realise it fully until that particular moment, she had real feelings for him. She felt a little sick, and anger welled up from her stomach. It was then, she had to leave._

"Just another assistant…" Claire muttered to herself. Her head hurt, just thinking of him saying it. She actually felt for him. A vampire. A bloodsucker. He could kill her, she knew that. And Claire realised, he didn't love her back. How could he bring himself to love somebody after what he'd done to Ada? His one true love, whom he had murdered, kept alive in a goddamned machine, and had never gotten over after she destroyed herself. She choked back on a sob - she had only just noticed her eyes had filled up and spilled over a little."Christ, Myrnin…. I hate you so much right now." she whispered to herself. _Anything, _she thought to herself. _I'll tell myself anything. Just make it false. I don't want to love him._

But, she had to face the inevitable. She DID want to love him. And even if she didn't…. well, that was just tough.

**A FOCUS ON MYRNIN**

Myrnin had been staring at the spot where he'd held sweet, not-so-innocent little Claire not so long ago, until she'd fled. He'd noticed the hurt and anger on her face as she left, but so far hadn't put his finger on why. Why she'd seemed so hurt. He could feel his eyes filling with tears, but blinked them back. He didn't want to seem any less predatory, even without anyone else with him. But he wasn't stupid - it finally clicked in his head."Does she… does she really think… that she's just my apprentice? Is she really _that _dimwitted?" he murmured to himself, a sly smile playing on his face. "Well, well, well. That just won't do, now, will it?" he uttered to himself, walking over to the couch again."We shall just have to set this right. When she is next here…. I will put it right. She will do no work, but accompany me." He already had the cogs of a plan grinding away in his very strange working mind. He would take Claire on a surprise 'date'. To cheer her up. To make her feel appreciated.

Little did he know, Claire wasn't going to turn up at his lab.

**A/N - Awh :3 Sorry, couldn't resist! I'm only just getting over my writer's block, so it's still gonna suck for a while - sorry, folks! Anyways, just a little thank-you to Mik the Chibi Lover for reviewing EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER in what seems like one go! Thanks a lot! :D It's appreciated ^^ And thanks to everyone else who reviewed recently :) 'til next time, folks! (Which, knowing me, will be a while. Sorry!) xx**


	11. The Harlequin and the Stalker

**A/N - I'm sorry, I know it sucks... I just need to build it up so my whole plan doesn't just burst outta nowhere... Blugh I've been very tempted to give it all up, but I love you all that much that I won't :) Plus when ideas build up and I don't write them down I go crazy. Hehehehe... Anyways, here's the 11th instalment of my suckish attempt at fanfic.**

Claire's cell beeped multiple times, each beep filling her text inbox with yet another death threat. Claire and Eve had shared a chuckle over them during the evening, and it had cheered her up a considerable amount. She had forgotten about Myrnin, and almost about Morganville itself - it would have been more successful if she didn't know she had to stay here for life. Living in Morganville, under Amelie's "protection" (Shane preferred to call it control) was almost like a marriage vow: 'till death us do part', which is way more likely in Morganville than in a marriage.

"So, Eve... you nervous about tomorrow?" Claire asked, after a well-deserved glug of ice-cold Coke. Eve's strangely non-painted face lit up as she smiled, and clapped her hands together like an excited little girl."I'll take that as a yes." Shane said bitterly as he walked through the front room to the kitchen. Eve through a potato chip at him, aiming for his head. She missed."Is anyone gonna eat that?" he asked, attempting a joke, but failing. The gloom was still surrounding him."Lighten up, moody." Shane shot her the finger, and sighed as he re-entered the front room, sitting down next to the girls. He directed his first words at Eve."Eve, are you really, really sure about this whole modelling thing? We're worried for you." Eve rolled her eyes, not as effective without the makeup, and smiled wearily."Yes, Shane. I want to do this. They're cool guys, honestly." Shane opened his mouth again to speak, but Eve held up her index finger and sighed."If you dare say 'are you sure' again, I swear I will kick you so hard in the nuts that every girl you've messed with will feel it." Claire tried to keep a straight face while drinking her coke, but she spluttered, and nearly choked. Eve grinned. Shane rolled his eyes."Fine, Eve. But I swear to God, if you get your ass kicked, you'll get no sympathy. First words outta my mouth'll be 'I told ya so'.""Well, I don't doubt that."

Claire awoke in bed, the sunlight filtering through the blinds and warming her pillow. She stretched and checked her clock - she didn't have classes until the afternoon, so didn't really need to be anywhere. But she had a plan. She didn't know why, but her instincts had told her to follow Eve to her photo shoot. Just because she was an ordinary, paranoid teenager, worried for her best friend. Before she could realise she was comfortable, she got out of bed and tiptoed to her closet. She fumbled around for a moment, until she reached the clothes at the back - clothes that could only be described as wouldn't-be-seen-dead clothing. That was the good thing, Eve never saw them, wouldn't recognise them. So at least if she noticed Claire following her, it would take her a while to realise just who it was. Claire shrugged off her nightgown, put on fresh underwear and grabbed the clothes. Camouflage combat pants, and a loose grey hooded sweater. For extra reassurance, she rammed a hat onto her uncombed hair, and wrapped a scarf around her neck and mouth. She even had fake thick-rimmed nerdy glasses which she placed on her nose for that final touch. She looked in the mirror. Scruffy. She grinned and gave herself a thumbs up (only to put her hand down immediately after realising how dumb she looked). She heard Eve pottering around in her own bedroom. She skulked as quietly as she could to her bedroom door, and locked it. She heard Eve emerge from her room, humming a tune which Claire noted as a Marilyn Manson song. Claire stood by her locked door for a minute, hoping Eve would just walk past and not sense that she was awake. Eve's heavy boots made a noise, and stopped at Claire's door."Claire-bear?" Eve whispered, trying to open the door - succeeding in only rattling it a little. Claire stood as still as she could until Eve gave up, and went downstairs. Claire didn't move from her room until she heard the front door close - but then she realised the one flaw in her plan… What if Eve drove to this photo-shoot? She couldn't exactly run alongside the car, or behind it. Eve would notice, and either get out and yell at her, or step on the could have kicked herself for being so idiotic as to not realise that her friends had cars of their own. She contemplated jacking Michael's car, until she remembered that he was a vampire. Tinted windows - impossible for a human to see through. Claire peered out of the window, to see Eve walking down the path.. Towards her beat-up yet ever beautiful hearse… and straight past it. Claire punched the air triumphantly, only to stop quickly, thinking she looked like an idiot. She pulled the hat down over her ears and pulled up her hood, and set off best-friend stalking.

Claire didn't know how long she'd been following Eve, but it had been a while. Eve was almost skipping along; her earphones shoved in, the music blasting. Claire could hear it herself, well enough to attempt to sing along in her head. There were many twists and turns in their journey, and a couple of heart-stopping moments, Eve had stopped as if she sensed she was being stalked. Claire would follow her around until she didn't know where she was anymore, keep following, recognise where she was, then all too soon she'd be lost again - whereas Eve obviously knew very well the direction to go. Claire soon became aware that she too was being followed. She risked a quick glance behind her, and from what her brain could analyse from that second was a tall male figure with long, dark hair. _Myrnin.. _she thought to herself. _Why are __you __following me? I thought I was just another assistant. _As creeped out as she was getting, she couldn't risk quickening her step for bumping into Eve. Hey, who knows? They were strolling along a pathway. Maybe Claire was just being paranoid - everyone has to get somewhere at some point in the day - maybe this guy was just doing his everyday business. Claire just concentrated for now on not tripping over her own feet, and not shouting to Eve to slow down, because she had to admit, she was getting pretty out of breath keeping up with her friends pace.

At last, after what seemed like forever, but without actually leaving the Morganville border (as if they could!) Eve pulled to a stop at a rather large, gloomy building. Just her style, then. She punched the air in triumph, clapped her hands once and pressed the buzzer on the door. A crackling static sound was heard before a deep, abrasive voice came from the speaker."Who are you and what do you want?" Eve held the button and replied."Lee, it's Eve. Eve Rosser? I'm here for um.. Here for the photoshoot that Starbuck scheduled for us all today?" Eve stammered, seeming as if all her confidence was draining out. At least it was her confidence rather than plasma."Oh yeah. Come on up. I'll get the door." Lee crackled back. Eve was bouncing around slightly at the door, and Claire couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter whilst hidden behind one of the specially shaped bushes. She stopped herself as Eve turned round, wide-eyed, shrugged and entered the building on the sound of the buzzer. Claire realised she wouldn't be able to rush past and follow Eve in, as her cover would be blown. She also wouldn't be able to buzz to enter, because she didn't have an appointment or whatever. She noticed the guy who had been following her was now stood at the door and was also murmuring something into the intercom. All she caught him saying was his name - Phineas. _At least it isn't Myrnin. He must work there._The buzzer sounded and Phineas waltzed into the building. Claire walked over to the slowly closing door, and pushed it back open before it could shut her out. She tried to keep at the best distance she could behind Phineas as they both ascended endless stairs. This man was so painfully obviously not a vamp - or if he was, and he HAD heard her, he was just… letting her follow him. They finally stopped climbing stairs and Phineas entered a blank door. Claire didn't know what to do from this point, until she noticed a door with a female stick figure on it. Bingo - she would hide out in here whilst figuring out what to do! She knocked lightly on the door, then entered. It was a changing room/rest room, and if she was not mistaken, those were Eve's clothes hanging up on one of the pegs in the corner. Had she lied to the Glass House residents about not having to strip? Oh, if Claire could kick butt, butt would be kicked! Intensely! She felt for her cellphone, and kept her hand clasped around it, just in case. She felt it vibrate twice to notify her of a text, but she couldn't really look at it now. On the other side of the room was another door, labelled 'Shoot Room'. That sounded sinister. Claire pushed the door open just a crack and peered through, only to be faced with a blinding white room, and Eve, who was stood in the centre of it, and phew! Not naked or in lingerie. She was stood awkwardly, with her arms crossed over her stomach, and staring at three people who were staring right back at her. One was Phineas. Claire realised, now she knew he wasn't Myrnin, that he looked nothing like the vampire at all. His nose was turned up slightly, whereas Myrnin's was hooked, his hair had a glimmer of blue in the strands compared to the beautiful brown shiny locks that Myrnin possessed. And his eyes… well… they had no joy. No playful glint.

Thinking of Myrnin sent a searing but brief pain through Claire, so she decided to try and take her mind off him. Lee, the other male in the room, was a short man with a bald head, but a snake tattoo wound itself around behind his ears and onto his face. Claire shuddered, a little freaked out. And Starbuck - whoah, Starbuck was NOT what she expected at all. For one thing, Starbuck was a woman. She had a HUGE green Mohawk, many pieces of metal pierced through her face, and the baggiest clothes ever. She was… intimidating, to say the least."Alright, Lee. Shall we get this thing over and done with before I pass out from boredom?" she droned, her voice deep, yet feminine. Lee laughed - a strange sound in the room of gloom. "Alright. Eve, don't you worry about a thing. We'll tell you what to do - we'll even come up and adjust you if need be. Obviously the makeup and hair is perfect. Thank you, Starbuck." Starbuck snorted and turned her back to Eve, who nodded and shoved her hands on her hips. She let a grin play across her lips, which was terrifying - Starbuck had made her look slightly like Harlequin. That, once again, made Claire think of Myrnin. It hurt.

After a few minutes of watching Eve pose and strut through the room, Claire realised her best friend was a natural. The vibe in the room was overall happy and cheerful, despite the very strange undertone of creepiness. A couple hours passed (Claire was constantly checking her phone to make sure she wasn't late for class) and Phineas (who was the photographer) shouted out: "Alright guys, that's enough for today. We'll wrap it up and see you again next week, Eve. Good job." Eve grinned again, took a playful little bow and pranced in the direction of the changing room. Claire scurried out before she got there, leaving the door swinging, and a slightly scared Eve watching, not sure who had been spying on her. Claire bounded out of the building. At least she'd memorised her way back to the Glass House (because no way in hell was she going to turn up at TPU wearing the scruffiest outfit ever). She set off at a brisk walk, smiling to herself as she thought how pretty Eve looked up there, despite the terrifying makeup and the foot-high hairdo. She was just thinking about which books she needed for her classes this afternoon when a large hand closed in on her mouth and nose from behind, and she was dragged away and thrown into what she presumed was the back of a van.

**A/N - I know, I know, what is it with me getting Claire kidnapped? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this masterpiece as it took me a while to write, and I am finally over the block, and HOORAY I SEE A STORY EMERGING! I am truly sorry I left you all flapping last time, I will honestly try my hardest now. I'm nearly finished with college too! Review please! MWAH! 3**


End file.
